


I Am King Killmonger

by StoriesbyTre



Series: I Am King Killmonger [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, FBI Agent Phil Coulson, Jidenna, John Boyega - Freeform, Kofi Siriboe, Logan Browning - Freeform, Michael B. Jordan - Freeform, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Police Involvment, Precious Lee, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, chris evans - Freeform, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: Scenario:Adonia Rochelle is a police officer of the LAPD for only 14 months but has made great strides moving up the police force to Police Officer III. Also receiving several accolades such as the Metal of honor and the police star. She has been recently assigned to a special drug task force that works closely with the DEA. Her assignment is to help take down a mysterious, yet powerful & notorious drug kingpin only known to you all as “King Killmonger”. No one alive has ever seen his face or have his DNA on record. There have been several indications of his whereabouts, but none of them ever stuck. So now she has to work on this nearly 7-year long investigation to finally track him & take him down HARD! (AH-DOH-NEE-AH)





	1. Task Force

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Some locations are real with real public addresses, If you own any of these properties please slide in my asks & politely correct me.

##  **Story Cast:**

_Precious Lee as Adonia Rochelle:_

__

_Logan Browning as Mackenzie Taylor:_

__

##  _**Adonia:** _

“Officer Rochelle?” she quickly turned around to see Officer Blake Richards motioning for me to see him. She walked over to him, it was another bustling day in the precinct. But this morning it was increasingly more hectic, swerving all the other officers in my way. “Yes, I’m here.” she responded and they began walking together. “It’s time for the debriefing, we’re already late as it is come on.”

Adonia and Blake entered the briefing room where several other officers were finding their seats and just hugged a wall so I wouldn’t be bothered by a chaotic version of musical chairs. Officer Richards was right behind where I standing. The room started to settle down as Chief David Rodgers and Agent Phil Coulson stepped up to the podium. Rodgers was a 6’7” tall, muscular man who everyone thought he was in his 30’s, but he was actually almost in his 60’s, finest white man you’d ever see in life.

Agent Coulson was a middle-aged balding man with a callous look & prominent nose shape. After the room settled, Rodgers began to speak… “As you all know, we have spent nearly a decade chasing after this son of a bitch called “King Killmonger”. He has evaded us for too long and has riddled these Los Angeles streets with drugs, guns, prostitution, and senseless violence. We all need to work together to take this bastard down, with that being said we are working with Agent Coulson of the DEA, this is now a federal case so everything must be handled with a fine-toothed comb.

He and his specialized team is working with us to dismantle him and his organization. I’ve had a brief meeting with Agent Coulson and we shared all the information that we have. With that being said, I give the floor to Agent Coulson who will debrief us further details… Agent Coulson?” Coulson stepped up to the podium in the Chief’s place and adjusted the mic so he could speak.

“Thank you, Chief Rodgers. So far we have no stock photo on file of what he looks like, all we have to go on is his vague description which was given to us by a witness who was to testify against Killmonger… before they were killed and another witness who was his alleged girlfriend at the time simply vanished two weeks before she could reveal to us who he was, at this present time she is presumed dead.”

“And it seems to be a pattern of his for anyone who seems to be involved with him or his organization, these are your debriefing binders.” He tapped on the plain white, but really thick plastic. “These will be your morning newspaper and a bedtime story. You’ll be reading these more than the damn bible. Officer pass these around the room please, thank you.” The officer passed the binders all around the room and then I got mine.

“Everything that you need to know about Killmonger is in these binders. This man is alleged in international arms, drugs, human trafficker & murderer. He needs to be brought to justice, this ends our meeting and thank you for your time and cooperation.” He and the chief left the room, then everyone else started to gather their things and exit the conference room. I started reading the binder and read all of his alleged crimes and all of his alleged victims. We all exited the room and I went straight to my desk.

Reading his alleged description at her desk is what threw Adonia for a loop. “5’9” _African American male, with an athletic build and believed to be in his late 20’s to early ’30s_.” “What the fuck?” She whispered to herself. “How could someone who is around my age end up down this path? And his description was vague as hell, he could be anyone. He is so young and if he can do all of this and have so many others following him, he seems very intelligent and influential. For the life of me, she couldn’t wrap my mind around it at all.” I felt a hand on my shoulder and she jumped up as a reflex.

“Oh my bad Adonia, I was gonna ask you if you wanna grab something to eat? It’s getting late.” My partner Officer Devonte Brandon asked. “I’m good, but thanks. I should probably go straight home anyways, I can’t believe I lost track of time like that.” She looked up at him. “It’s okay Donnie, it happens. Be safe and have a good night.” He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and left. He has the smoothest skin and voice of any other brother she has ever met.

Adonia gathered her things, changed into her civilian clothes (because of hate for wearing her uniform off shift.) and headed out the door. As she was walking to the car her cell phone went off & she picked it up. “Hello?” “Hey girl, you still at work?” “Uh-um yeah. I was actually going to head home–“ “Ooh, don’t come home yet.” Her roommate Mackenzie cut her off. “And why is that?” she furrowed her brow waiting in the middle of the parking lot.

“We need some things from the grocery store.” I looked at my watch. “Mack, it’s 10:30 pm now! How come you didn’t go before you got home?!” I questioned. “Well, I just came home from working a double and I just checked the fridge.” I palmed my face. “You better get over to Ralph’s on S Western if you want breakfast tomorrow morning. We need milk, eggs, turkey bacon, home fries bread & get some ice cream for tomorrow night please.” She added with her British accent. I sighed in defeat and rolled my eyes.

“Ok, ok I will. I got it, I’ll talk to ya soon. Bye Mackenzie.” she hung up the phone and drove to Ralph’s Supermarket. It was not as packed as it usually is at this time for a Sunday. Adonia was in the bread section trying to find the Artisan bread that Mackenzie loves so damn much, she stared at the wall of loaves.

Easily becoming lost in how many varieties of bread there is… “For Christ sakes, it’s just fucking BREAD!” she whispered. She was about to grab her bread from the mid shelf till she heard… “ **YO MA, WATCH OUT!** ” She immediately dropped the bread out of reflex and grabbed the rogue cart with both hands at full force & it stopped dead in its tracks. The guy who warned her ran up behind the cart hunched over trying to catch his breath.

“Are… you… ok…?” she huffed. He looked up at me with his round almond colored eyes peeking through his dreads. “I’m straight, but you grabbed that cart real hard girl. Are **_you_** ok? He asked standing up with his trapezious muscles showing through his African continent hoodie. “Yeah, I’m fine… But don’t I know you from somewhere?” I inquired. He furrowed his brow at me. “I’m not sure, what high school did you go to?” He stroked his beard. “Oakland Unity High School? I used to live by Woodcliff.”

“Ohhhh shit, I used to go to Unity!” “No way! What’s your name?” her intrigue for the stranger rose. “Erik, Erik Stevens.” Her eyes suddenly opened wide. “Holy shit, Erik?! Fucking metal mouth?! Bracey-E?! N.W.B?! (Nigga Wit Braces)” He palmed his face. “Ay man, I hate those daggone names. And you’re Adonia Rochelle right?” “Aww, I’m so sorry. But how in the hell are you?! I haven’t seen you in like what? 12 years?” “Seems like it, yeah.” he nodded. “I also see you finally grown into yo big ass ears too.” she playfully flicked his ear & he mocked my laughter as she cracked TF up.

“Yeah man whatever, everybody knows you had the biggest head in the Bay U. Picking up radio frequencies and shit.” she scoffed at him while he over exaggerated the size of my head. She picked up the bread she dropped on the floor and put it in the cart. “Ooh, Artisan bread.” She saw Erik’s gaze fixated on the slightly damaged loaf. “The bread is the shit, but the company that you picked is wack as fuck.” He chucked the loaf I picked back on the shelf and grabbed one from the highest shelf.

“Ralph’s always be bullshittin’, always keeping the best shit on the high ass shelf. Lucky I came or would’ve bought some bullshit.” He smirked showing his perfected teeth a few covered by gold caps on his lower incisors. “Well, I don’t eat bread. My roommate does, so I guess she’ll be happy with what you picked.” I shrugged my shoulders. He got a hold of his cart and started to walk by me and looked down to match her 5’7” frame. “So whatcha been up to lately? I know back at Unity you were all into politics and shit, everybody thought you were gonna be the second coming of Shirley Chisholm or something.”

They both chuckled. “Nah, I decided to be a boring secretary for a local warehouse company.” she lied. Adonia knew it was wrong, but with this Killmonger case, he could literally be anyone. She knew she had to  keep her guard up at all times, especially with a man she haven’t seen in over a decade. “That’s wassup” he lightly nodded, then looked away. “What do you do for a living Erik?” she looked up at him. “I run a couple local businesses out here and back home in the Bay.”

“That’s great, what made you want to go to business for yourself?” I inquired. “I honestly got tired of white muhfuckas not hiring a brother, so I made my own business and I hired all the brothas and sistas who can’t get a job out here.” She was impressed by how community conscious Erik was. “That’s really noble Erik, it sounds like you really care for the community. So what type of business do you have?” she nodded in acceptance. “Of course, if it ain’t who else? Nah mean? And I work in pharmaceuticals a couple laundry mats and a  few restaurants.” “Oh that’s a lot to run & I fully agree.” He briefly stroked his goatee. “I got runners so Matter of fact, why don’t you and your roommate come through to the ‘[Oakland is Proud](https://great-neckpectations.tumblr.com/post/173111289915/summer-fling-in-oakland-with-erik-stevens)’ community kickback this Saturday afternoon?” He enthused.

Adonia bit her bottom lip thinking about his invitation. “Hmm…” she hummed. A sly smirk appeared on his face as he mocked her “Hmm… that usually means you want to go, but you’re looking for an excuse not tooooooooooooooooooo.” He sang along… poorly. I giggled at him being off key as hell. “Ay, I’m not a singer. So what?” He shrugged and we continued walking. “Ayo, let’s go to the pet food section real quick. I need to pick up something for my puppy.” I looked up him beaming. “Aww, you have a puppy?! What kind? A Pitbull? Doberman? Great Dane? A German Shepard” “A Pomeranian.” I blinked my eyes twice. “I-I’m sorry a what?” He smirked. “A Pomeranian, I just got him last week.” “Wait, aren’t those the little tiny furball puppies with the yippie barks and shit?” Adonia raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. What, you don’t like those dogs?” he now raised an eyebrow at Adonia. “Yes, I love dogs actually. I just… never pegged you to be a small dog kinda guy.” he chuckled “Damn Don, we only met after so long and you making assumptions. But you right though, I can’t stand little dogs. I actually bought it for my little girl for her birthday.” Adonia smiled at him. “Little girl? So that means…” “Yep, I have a daughter. She is the light of my life and I wouldn’t give her up for nothing. Do you wanna see pictures of them?” “Sure, if you don’t mind.” she beamed. “Oh I insist.” he pulled out his iPhone and showed me pics of the puppy & the little girl.”

“Aw, he’s such a cutie!”

*Actual photo of my puppy dog Maxwell

“He not cuter than me.” He playfully stroked his face. They both laughed. Then he swiped right to show a pic of his daughter.

“Oh my goodness, she is a gorgeous little girl and she looks just like you.” she smiled. “Thank you, thank you. Everything in my life that I do I do for her, she’s the light of my life. She just turned 7 man.” “Oh wow! And her mother?” Adonia inquired. “She died soon after she was born.” Erik’s tone became melancholy. “Oh, Oh my God Erik I’m sorry.” I rubbed his back. “Thank you, It’s okay. Her spirit lives through that girl, mannerisms and all.” he lightly chuckled. “What’s her name?” she asked.

“Alika Isoke Oni Stevens.” he said proudly. “Wow, she has a very beautiful name!” “Yeah.” he smiled. “Her mom picked out Alika & I wanted Isoke Oni, so I gave her both.” she nodded as he continued. “Alika (AH-LEE-KAH) means ‘ _most beautiful’_ in Nigerian, Isoke (EE-SO-KEH) means ‘ _gift from God’_ & Oni (OH-NEE) means ‘ _Born on holy ground’”_ in Yoruba.” “Those are powerful names for such a little girl.” Erik nodded. “Indeed and she lives up to it quite well.” Erik picked out the puppy chow and when they checked out their items. He ** _insisted_** on carrying your groceries to your car. 

“Boy, you didn’t have to do all this. I’m good.” “Nonsense, I’m a gentleman above all else. Now open the trunk so I can put these in.” giving in she rolled her eyes and swiped her foot underneath the bumper & the trunk opened. “That’s real dope, I need to cop me one of those.” “Well, that feature is not cheap at all.” “I bet.” he followed. “So you never answered me…” “Answered what?” “Whether or not you coming to the community kickback.” he crossed his arms that were exposed when his sleeves were rolled up. “I’ll think about it.” she softly smiled. “I hope you don’t think too hard, I’d be disappointed if I don’t see your pretty face there.” he softly stroked her cheek, she became flustered quickly; her face hid it but her panties didn’t. He bent over a whispered “Even if your big head takes up all the space.” she gasped and playfully hit him away from her. “You stupid.”

He playfully blocked her feeble attacks softly as he laughed. “Where are you parked anyway?” she asked. “The other side of the parking lot.” he answered biting on his full lower lip. “Oh wow, now you gotta lug all that shit to the other side.” “You forgot Adonia, I was the only nigga with braces on the cross county track team & I got a whole shopping cart.” He took the empty cart putting it behind his cart and rode the back of it through the parking lot. Adonia shook her head. “That childish shit you doing is probably what got your cart almost crashing into me in the first place.” she yelled at him while laughing. “Nah baby girl, that was fate.” his voice faded as he got farther away. Adonia smiled and got into her car… “Damn he got fine as fuck.” she whispered to herself as she drove off while reading 15 missed texts from Mackenzie.


	2. Oakland is Proud (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Upon extensive research, I have found out that driving from LA to Oakland is a 6-hour long drive… Which is a no bueno for ya girl, so looks like we’re taking an hour and a quarter long flight instead. Thanks for all your support for this story, I have a horrible case of procrastination that lurks in the bushes like a broke white IG hoe on Bakari’s block. So if I bombard your timeline’s about this damn story, it’s more of a reminder to myself that I made a commitment to this story. So please forgive me, anywhoooooo, back to Adonia & Mackenzie living a better life than me! (I will switch in between 3rd person to 1st person view because I have no idea where I wanna take the viewpoint, I might figure it out by next chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W:  
> Cussing, conversations about police, conversations about death/loss.

##  **Adonia - Early Morning:**

“Mackenzie, Mackenzie wake up.” I tapped her bare thigh. “Wh-wh-wha? What’s going on Donnie?” “We have to get ready for this flight, we’re going to Oakland remember?” I jogged her memory. Mackenzie yawned & wiped the sleep from her eyes. 

“Oh yeah, we’re going to that thing your boyfriend invited us too yeah?” she sheepishly replied. “He’s not my boyfriend.” I rebutted. “Well, why else would you get up this early on a Saturday morning other than dick?”

“Because I’m a good friend.” I replied while walking into the other room. “How much of a good friend could either one of you be if you haven’t had any contact in over ten years.” she responded less lethargic.

“C’mon Mackie, you of all people should understand how distance changes things.” “Oh please Adonia, It’s 2018. There’s Skype, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, WhatsApp… lack of communication due to _distance_ is no longer an excuse.” She got up.

“Why are you dragging me with you for anyway.” She places her hands on her hips, shaking her wild coils out of her face. She popped her head out of the closet.

“I need a wingman to give me an out in case things go south.” She rolled her eyes. “You are soooooooo lucky I love you, Donnie.” Mackenzie strained. “As if you had a choice.” I joked.

“Go pack, we’re taking the first flight out.” “Oh, alright then fine.” Mackenzie pulled out her suitcase. Adonia was shocked by her & Mackenzie's job even gave her time off on such short notice, the task force was really dry with any Killmonger developments.

It seems like he knows when to hide, it was rumored he has lined a few police officers pockets; but of course, all is speculation without evidence. 

Besides she hasn’t been back home in so long, it was time to go to her old kick it spots. Mackenzie is from London, England and only moved to LA for a change in scenery and environment might be good for her. And she gets to meet all her old friend and her Father who she hasn’t seen for ages. “You ready Mack?”

“I… sure…” she grunted. “am…” she lugged her large suitcase. My eyebrow raised at her. “Mackenzie, you know we’re only going for the weekend & Monday right? You don’t need a lot of stuff. And medium carry on will do fine.” I gave her a strange look. “Well, if I forget the outfit I want?” She pouted. “I’m sure whatever you pick is fine my dear.” I mothered jokingly.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes at me. “Fine, I’ll pack lighter but if I look a mess I’m blaming you & I’m emotionally eating all your snacks when we get back.” Adonia laughed as she finished packing. When we were all finished, we called an Uber and we drove to LAX. “Are you excited to see him again and go back home?” Mackenzie looked at me. “Me? sure.” I plainly answered.  

“ _Me? Sure._ “ she mocked my tone. “C’mon, I haven’t even seen his picture. Did you even bother to get one in at the store?” she asked. “I wasn’t thinking about it.” I shrugged. “Well were you thinking about while you spend all that time together?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing, I was just catching up on old times with him and I lost track of time.” I smirked looking out the car window. “So you got me in this car going to a strange place, meeting a strange man with possibly his strange friends, in a strange city at a… what do you call It?” She asked.

“A kickback.” I replied looking at her. “Right, _kickback_. I’m assuming it’s like some sort of Holiday for the community, right?” “Yeah, something like that.” I responded. We got out the Uber and walked into LAX. I’m checking all the available flights… "These look good Don.” Mackenzie showed me the tickets available on her phone. “Okay cool, buy them and I’ll pay you back on the cash app.”

_*Actual ticket prices on Southwest.com ~~not bad at all for two people.~~  _

She paid the tickets & we were on the flight about an hour later. We landed in Oakland International and Mackenzie stopped me as we went outside. “Wait, where in the hell are we staying?!” she questioned.

“My pop’s crib.” I replied. “Wayyyyyy cheaper than Airbnb.” I laughed. Mackenzie nodded almost sarcastically. We called an Uber & we arrived at my father’s house. “Stairs?! Uggggh.” Mackenzie groaned. “Stop whining princess, let’s go.”

I taken out the key my father left me right before I moved to LA, praying that he didn’t change the locks. And sure enough, the key worked. “Daddddddd, I’m home.” I called out. “Adonia, I’m in the back.” Me & Mack went to the backyard and we see my father in his cookout hat. “Hey pretty lady!” He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. “Hey pop pop, how are you?” I embraced him.

“I see you still got your BBQ hat.” I laughed playing with his weathered straw fedora. “Yeah, you already know I can’t grill without it.” he gave a hearty chuckle. “And just who is this lovely young lady right here.” he saw Mackenzie in the corner playing shy. “Oh hello sir, my name is Mackenzie Taylor. So nice to meet you and you have a lovely home.” they shook hands. “Ah, so you’re British.” “Yes sir, I am.” she smiled. 

“I spend a few years on tour out there.” “On tour… so were you a musician?” she questioned. Me and my father busted out laughing at her. “That’s adorable, no sweetheart I was in a Marines. I can actually tell about you based on your accent.” he confidently proclaimed as he flipped the burgers.  “Oh really?” Mackenzie scoffed. “Somehow I doubt that.” she placed her hands on her hips.

“Doni (DOH-NEE), mind working the grill for a minute?” I nodded as I took a sip of my ice tea. I put my cup down & stared working the grill. My dad walked up to Mackenzie who immediately failed in covering her nervousness. 

“Hmm.” he stroked his chin, you are definitely from London. More specifically south London. Maybe Bromley…” Mackenzie stared chuckling.

“But you’re actually from Brixton, North Brixton.” Mackenzie’s face became pale. “W-wait, how did you know that? No one ever knows I’m from Brixton.” She stayed in shock. “I told you, I stayed there for about 6-7 years.”

“That’s actually where I met her mother.” he put his hands in his pockets. “Wait?! Adonia, you never told me your mother is British?! Oh my God that’s amazing! Is she around? I must meet her.”

My dad wiped his forehead and almost instantly became morose. “I’m sure you would Mackenzie, but she uhh…” “She passed, about 5 years ago.” I finished his sentence. “O-Oh, my condolences.” “That’s quite alright, she would’ve been happy to see you if she was alive.”

“I don’t mean to pry, but how did she pass?” she asked. “She got hit with a stray bullet from an attempted drive-by by our old home.” “Oh my God that’s horrible! Did they find whomever did it?” “No.” I replied.

“They never did, the whole investigation was poorly handled. Part of the reason why I became a cop.” I took a final sip of my ice tea. “Adonia, we have gone over this. You have no business associating yourself with the police.”

“I don’t wanna hear this right now Dad.” I rolled my eyes. “Well you _need_ to hear this Adonia, I understand you want to help people; but you cannot change an institution that has thrived through centuries of oppressing our people!” He exclaimed. “And how do we exactly change things? Protesting? Boycotting? Social media?” I huffed.

“If we want progression and true sense of justice for the people, you have to infiltrate the institutions of where these injustices lie and change it from the inside out.” I reasoned.

“You cannot change any system if you have to play by their rules! It will change who _you_ are, more so than you changing what it is. You are too smart for you to be around & even work for those who despise you and existence of every one who looks like you!” My father’s energy remained the same.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. “You know what? I’m not having this conversation with you with company here okay? Mackenzie let go find your room.” I walked out of the backyard and lead Mackenzie upstairs to her room next to mine. She didn’t speak a word since the argument. I started to help her unpack.

“I’m sorry that you had see that Kenz, my father is obviously not a fan of law enforcement. A lot of people out here aren’t, but we can’t just go around doing nothing but saying fuck the police and expect change. We need to change it from the inside out, redact or update outdated rules, enforce new training techniques, improve relations between the community and law enforcement.” I spoke.

“That’s asking for a lot Adonia, I’m not from the states; but I understand the effects of police brutality and the harsh realities of how police treats Black Americans. I understand what you’re doing and your reasons are noble, but your father has a point.” Mackenzie broke her silence.

“Oh, so now you’re taking his side?” My arms crossed as I got irritated. “I’m not taking anyone’s side, nor am I disagreeing with you. All I said is that he has a point, the history of the mistreatment of African Americans especially by law enforcement will not be easily intergrated and receptive to improving anything by just wearing the same badge.” She rebutted.

“Well it’s a start.” I countered. “A start to nowhere.” Mackenzie continued. “But let me ask you this Donnie, when you met Erik that night at the store… did you tell him you were a cop? I know for a fact you never wear your uniform outside of work.” “What does that matter?” I argued. “Just answer my question.” Her eyes narrowed. “No, I did not. I told him I was a secretary at a warehouse.” I confessed, rubbing the back of my braids.

“So lemme get this right, you cannot me off as proud to be a policewoman and how you will make a difference in the community. But you can’t admit to your friends that you’re a cop. That doesn’t sound right at all, why didn’t you tell him?” She questioned.

“You just said yourself that black people aren’t receptive to a police officer, you think I would’ve been invited to this thing if I told him?! Of course not, he’d probably think that I was gonna snitch on everybody over there.” I sat on the bed frustrated.

“Are you?” She sat on the the ottoman across from me and raised an eyebrow. “What? Hell no! I’m only here to have a good time & chill with people I haven’t seen in a long time.” I protested. “Adonia, you know you can’t bullshit me right? I’ve known you for too long.” She leans forward. “Is this some recon shit?” She asked. I sighed at her. “ Yes and no.”

“For the love of GOD!” Mackenzie jumped up in frustration with her hands on top of her curls. “But it’s not what you think Kenz, I am working on a important case to take down a drug kingpin. He has stash spots everywhere and no one says or does anything.” “Probably because they don’t want to fucking die Adonia!” She was pacing the room frantically.

“God, even when you are not working; you’re fucking _working_.” She was still pacing. “Could you please stop pacing like that, it makes me nervous.” I requested. “Oh fuck you Adonia.” She side eyed me. “Erik might know something, he’s well connected in the community and he would want to help.” I argued.

“How could you even say something like that when you didn’t even tell him the truth about our career?!! And even if you lead on a conversation about it, if the wrong ear hears it you put all of us in danger! For all you know, Erik could be fucking Killmonger is damn self!” She threw her hands up in the air & placed them on her hips.

“I’m not gonna outright ask him or nothing. If it comes up, I’m not shying from it.” I shrugged. “I can’t believe you’re being this stupid…” she folded her arms. “This is going to be a gotdamn vacation, nothing more!” She protested. “I only wanted to–“ “NOTHING. FUCKING. MORE. ADONIA!” She stomped on each word.

“Alright, I won’t say shit.” I surrendered. “You promise?” She raised an eyebrow. “I promise and I’ll have fun too.” I smirked. We both laughed and I got up, we hugged and I started heading to my room. “I’m going to bed, I’m beat.” she yawned. Nightfall was approaching.

“Yeah, me too. I’ll unpack in my room.” I announced. As I was heading to my room I suddenly heard… “Adonia.” I turned around to see my father down the hall. “Can we talk for a moment?”

I nodded my head, left my bag in front of my door and I followed him to the dining room and we sat down. “First, I wanted to apologize for the way I reacted earlier today.” He held my hand with his.

“Not only because you had brought company, but I should at least respect all of your choices. My feelings have no place in dictating your life. Me and your mother, God rest her soul raised you to be the admirable, loving and intelligent woman you are today & it would be an insult to her memory if I didn’t trust you to do the right thing.” He finished.

“I accept your apology and you’re right, we have a long way to go when in comes to discrimination and brutality at the hands of the police. I really love what I do and the difference that it makes day in and day out. I just want to further aid in making that difference, especially if it helps us as Black People.” We smiled at each other.

“I understand Doni, anyway I had something else to tell you.” He started reaching for his pocket. “Yeah, what is it?” I became curious. “I met with a young man yesterday, his name E-something.” “Erik?!” I finished his sentence.

“Yeah, that’s him. He had a little girl with him, anyways he asked me for permission to speak with you over the phone. I agreed and he gave me his number to give to you.” He slid me the folded up paper and I took it.

“He did tell me about the community cookout at Dimond Park. Even invited me, but that type of thing is for all you young ones. He seems like a nice gentleman and he seems like an excellent father to his daughter. She was so polite and very smart, almost like you at her age.” He laughed.

“But Yeah, he is expecting your call. I’m going to bed, you have a good night and I’ll see you in the morning. Check the locks before you go.” “Ok, I will.” I replied as he kissed my forehead. I opened the note and I said “ _Erik: 510-555-9807_ ” I pulled out my cellphone and I dialed his number.

“Hello?” his sleepy voice replied. “Hey braceface, why you sleeping so early?” I joked. “Oh hey big ol’ air head, wassup?” His energy spiked when he recognized my voice. I giggled. “Nothing much, I just touched down in the Bay. Came through to visit my pops.” “Oh.” His tone dropped. “And _you_.” I finished. “Oh okay, so you coming through I’m assuming?” “Of course.” I replied. “So we have a lot to discuss?” He inquired. “Oh yeah.” I responded.


	3. Oakland is Proud (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T/W:  
> Cussing, drug use, sexual innuendos out the ass, sexual contact, alcohol use, more cussing, Erik’s presence alone is a trigger warning, Police involvement, too many new bae’s in this chapter... FashionHoe!Erik, Spoiled!Adonia

##  **Friday Evening - Erik:**

****

I chuckled at Adonia’s “braceface” joke. She sounded so damn sexy, kept thinking about those thick thighs and how they probably could keep a nigga nice and warm as I kiss all over those other sets of lips. I bet she got a pretty ass pussy. “ _Erik?_ ” “ _Earth to Erikkkkk?_ ” I heard her voice as a got out of my fantasy. “Huh?” I replied coming back to reality of her calling out for me over the phone.

 “If you can ‘ _huh’_ you can hear. Now where is this cookout, you never told me at the store.” She asked. “Oh yeah, it’s at Dimond Park.”  I replied with my hand in my pants, fighting my urge to stroke myself to her voice. “You know, you real bold for coming to see my pop’s in person.” Adonia giggled. “Well, I’m a bold guy. Plus I was in the neighborhood & I wanted to talk to you, I’m glad you did.” I smiled.

“I’m glad you were awake to take my call.” I heard her smile through the phone. “Of course, I wouldn’t want you to not know where we were gonna go.” I assured her. “Did you drive here?” I asked. “Fuck no!” she scoffed at me & Mackenzie took a flight. I laughed at her reaction. “So Mackenzie huh? That’s your roommate’s name?” I asked as I slipped under my comforter. “Yeah, she’s also my best friend.” she added.

“Is she bad?” I asked. “Oh my gosssssssssh, what do y’all niggas always do that shit?” she groaned. “Do whaaaaaaaaaat?” I snickered as I mocked her tone. “Always asking a girl if her friend’s ‘ _bad_ ’ or not, why should that matter? Are you tryna hook up with my girl or what nigga?”

I cackled at her dry interrogation. “Nah, I’m just asking?” I bit my bottom lip. “Well she is very pretty.” I sucked my teeth at her vague ass statement. “Maaan, all girls call they friends pretty. Like what kind of pretty is she? Is she like Beyonce pretty? Rihanna pretty? Viola Davis pretty?” “Viola Davis pretty?” she was taken back. “You think Viola Davis is pretty?” she inquired. “Yeah man, she’s gorgeous and talented as hell.” I replied. 

“Oh shit! Lemme find out Erik Stevens is out here fucking cougars…”  she cackled. “Hell yeah, I’m bagging all the cougars outchea. All of our old teachers & shit.” I teased. “Oh God no! Even Ms. Sweeney old ass?!” she questioned sarcastically. “Nah, I didn’t hit. She suck me off though.” “Ewwwwww… OMG!” her tone went valley girl. “You’d be surprised, she got a good mouth on her. She’s a straight Dyson” I licked my lips laughing.

“You’re so damn nasty Erik, I hate you.” We both were laughing. “Oh my goodness, how rude of me. I forgot to ask about Alika, how is she?” she asked. “She fine, she’s asleep right now with Snickerdoodle.” “Snickerdoodle?” she asked. “The dog, his name is Snickerdoodle.” She let out the ugliest laugh I’ve ever heard. “Snickerdoodle?! You named the dog Snickerdoodle?!” she snorted.

“Aye, Alika named the damn dog that. Not me.” I defended. “Aww, I’m sorry. It’s a really cute name, I like it. she still laughed. “For real, she named the dog that!” I defended again. “Okay E, I believe you.” she giggled. “So whatchu wearing?” she asked. “Oh, I go commando; I wear no draws.” I stuck my tongue out like Cardi B through the phone. “First of all, I meant what you’re wearing to the kickback and second of all, nobody tryna see all that.” She failed at trying to sound disgusted.

“Are you sure about that?” my tone got deeper. “I’m positive.” she matched me. “Ok, we’ll see about that when we meet up.” I bit my bottom lip and she sucked her teeth at me. “So whatchu wearing?” I asked. “Oh, well I’m wear this midriff top that I just copped with a pair of ripped black shorts and some shades tha-” “Nah, I meant whatchu wearing right now?” I cut her off. “ **BOY!** ” she exclaimed. “C’mon, tell me. Unless you naked… well are you?” I was hoping she would say yes.

She quickly defended. “NO! I have on….” she paused. “Have on what?” I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “A Naruto onesie.” I quickly jumped up in my bed. “You lying.” I spoke short above a whisper. “I’m very serious.” she replied with no change in tone. “Send me a full body pic.” I demanded. “Nuh uh, I’m not sending you any pics of my body, the fuck I look like?!” she argued. “You look like the woman that gotta prove to a nigga that you got an actual Naruto onesie on. Now send me a pic cause you can’t claim that shit without proof.” The hood nerdboy in me came at her with a vengeance. “Okay nigga shit, I got you hold on.” she sighed. Five minutes later I got a iMessage:

_*Please picture her Black & Plus Size in a top angle pose…thank you._

”OH SHIT!” I exclaimed. “That is super dope! Now you gotta cop me one.” I laughed. “Nuh uh nigga, you have to cop your own.” she teased. I also got the Mangekyō Sharingan contacts for when I used cosplay as Sasuke at Comic Con.” she bragged. “YOU GO TO COMIC CON?!” I was getting too geeked too quick. “I _used_ to, not so much anymore.” she confessed. “I still want those contacts and that onesie.” I bit my lip. “Well you better google it cause I’m giving you nada.” she protested.

I chuckled at her. “Aight mean ass, won’t even be fake nice for a nigga.” “Nice for what Drake?!” she laughed and i joined her. “Anyways, I heard you and Alika came to my pops crib asking for me.” “Yeah, I wanted you to meet my little girl before the kickback, but that’s okay. you’ll meet her soon.” I smiled. “I can’t wait to meet her, I heard she made a huge impression on my Dad too.” she continued.

“Oh yeah, she’s good for that. She’s 7 going on 30, she even wears a silk bonnet on her head before she goes to sleep.” I shook my head as we both were laughing. “You’re lying” she laughed. “No, not at all. She wants to be a naturalista and possibly start a natural hair care line.” I semi-boasted “Aww, she wants to own a business like _daddy_.. how cute.” The way she said “ _daddy_ ” had me shook as hell, I wanna hear her say it over and over again in so many ways.

“Yeah, she does. And she’s serious too, it’s wild.” I laughed again. Then in my peripheral vision I see Snickerdoodle running into my room yipping  as he jumped in my bed and cuddle with me. “Aww, did Snickerdoodle wake up.” she giggled. “Yep that only means tha-” “Daddy? What are you still doing up?” my little one asked. “I was gonna ask you the same thing princess.” I scrunched my face at her. “Snickerdoodle had to go pee outside.” she responded. 

“Is that her?” Adonia giggled. “Yeah.” I sighed. “Are you on the phone?” she interrogated tilting her head to the left. “Listen lil grown girl, you need to go back to b-” before I could finish my sentence she yoinked my phone out of my hand and began to speak. “Who is this?” she asked. “Hi, I’m Adonia. Is this Alika?” I tried to get the phone back, but she swatted my hand away. “Oh my God.” I spoke in whisper under my breath. “ _No_ , this is Alika Isoke Oni. Not just Alika.”

I watched in secret amusement, but in horror as my little girl was strong-arming Adonia. “Oh okay, I apologize Alika Isoke Oni. I’ll remember when I see you tomorrow.” Adonia apologized. Snickerdoodle jumped down my bed to patrol the house. “Mhmm, I hope you do. And it’s past my daddy’s bedtime, what are you guys talking about?” she continued pacing slowly in my room. “Grown people stuff!” I shouted at the phone.

Adonia started cackling, as she has no clue who she’s dealing with. “Shh…” Alika put her fingers to her lips and placed that free hand under her arm holding the phone. “Well, we were talking about Naruto, the party tomorrow, and how we have been since High school and all that.” Adonia answered. “Okay, but you can talk about all that tomorrow though.” “ALIKA!” I shouted at her. “You’re being mad rude.” I furrowed my brow.

“Well I’m not lying am I? You need to sleep.” I rolled my eyes at her. I swear she is just too much. “Okay my dear, you are right. Your dad and I do need our sleep for tomorrow, but may I talk to him for five more minutes _please_?” she softened her voice like a child. Alika sighed, “Okay, but you have five minutes.” she wagged her little finger at my phone. I palmed my face and shook my head. “Five minutes.” she spoke to me as she handed my phone back to me.

“You go head with alladat. go to sleep & take Snickerdoodle with you.” Snickerdoodle barked as he ran to Alika’s room. “You better go to sleep too you high yellow rat!” I put the phone back to my ear to hear Adonia dying laughing on the phone. “Oh my gosh, she is too funny! She needs her own show.” she continued to laugh.

“Oh fuck no, she might not change her ways if I did all that.” I laughed back. “I can see why my dad enjoyed her company the other day.” “Yeah she got a whole mind of her own.” I rubbed my temple them begin to yarn. “Uh oh, she’s right. _Daddy_ does need his sleep.” she playfully giggled. “Girl, you need to stop calling me that before that’s all you’ll end up saying.” I lowly growled. “Boy, don’t talk fresh with me.” she sucked her teeth.

“But that’s how I keep all my convos, you don’t want a stale nigga talking to you huh?” she giggled again then sighed. “I guess not, well imma go to sleep too and I’ll see you at the kickback at Dimond Park right?” “TIME’S UP!” Alika shouted. “You working my nerves lil girl!” I shouted back then regained composure.  “Right.” Adonia snickered into a snort. “Ok, big head I’ll see you there.” “Ok, dork see you tomorrow.” I bit my whole bottom lip. 

I felt her eyes rolling heavily. “Whatever, bye.” I chuckled at her. “Bye.” then hung up the phone. Then my phone rang again, “Dammit.” I whispered. “It was Marley, he never usually calls me at this hour. Something must’ve went left, I picked up the phone and put it to my ear. “Yo Marley, wassup?” “I’m sorry to call you this late bredren, but this situation dire mon.” I sat up in my bed and deeply grunted.

“What happened?” My tone hardened. “Babylon done drank all the coffee!” “WHAT?!” I hopped out of bed. “Are you sure?” I questioned. “I am positive! They came in droves as I was heading to de store. I had to fall back pon mi self so they nuh sold me ye nuh.” “Aight look, imma need you to _never_ call me on this phone again aight and you know what the next step is. So hit on the jack and the jack _alone_.” “Okay bredren, all out.” “SHIT!” I quietly exclaimed. 

“The FUCK!” It was getting harder to do business out here and I need to take extra precautions to secure my dealings. This kickback every year is what is keeping my shit under wraps, feed the block and it’ll never get hungry for the law. I do more for the hood then the fuck ass mayor. Shit, more than the gotdamn government.

I need to lock this place down, I am not letting my community or my little girl down. I refuse to let her live any part of the life I lead. Neither will Adonia, but I don’t know if I could trust her with that half of me yet. I can’t really trust anyone in my line of work, but only time will tell if she ready to know about _Killmonger_. 

* **Babylon** = _Police_ / **Coffee** = _Cocaine_ / **Drank** = _Confiscate_ d / **Sold** = _Incarcerate /_ **Store** _= Boat harbor_

##  **Saturday Afternoon - Adonia:**

****

“Mackenzie! If you ain’t down here in five minutes, I’m leaving your ass!” I commanded. “You look beautiful Doni (DOH-NEE).” My pops hugged me. “Thank you Pop!” I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. “I wish you would leave more to the imagination though.” he pointed out my exposed midriff, shoulders & legs. I rolled my eyes, “C’mon dad it’s crazy hot and humid outside, what am I gonna wear? A nun’s outfit?!”

“Sometimes I wish you became a nun.” he spoke under his breath. I sucked my teeth and playfully hit him. He grabbed me under his arm and gave me a nudgie. “C’mon dad, my hairrrrr.” “Child, you have braids you’ll be alright.” he pecked me on the cheek and we laughed. Then we saw Mackezie coming down the stairs.

“I love the [outfit](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fashionnova.com%2Fproducts%2Ffearless-colorblock-romper-royal-orange&t=MDZkNzhhYjNmMWExNjU2NjI4MzljOGIzMDg0NWI5YzYyMDliMTYwNywzZWNlMDc0NjBiNTc4NzlkZjQxN2NmN2FmYTQ5ZjY4MWU2YmNlYzk5)!” I replied. “Thanks! I grabbed it last minute to be honest.” she shrugged. “And I never wore it at all til today.” “Well both over you ladies look nice.” my father replied. “Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Rochelle.” she put her hand out for a handshake. “Please, you can call me Melvin.” he pulls her in for a hug. “Okay… Melvin. thank you for everything.” she smiled. My dad handed me the car keys.

_* Mackenzie is in that outfit, with this hairstyle above with shades on._

__

“You two be careful out there ok?” he smiled. “We will pop, come on Kenzie.” We walked out the house & walked down the stairs and entered my dad’s Cadillac Escalade and I started it up. “Ooh this is quite lovely, tell me why your father couldn’t have picked us up from the airport instead of an Uber.” Mackenzie playfully side eyed me.

“Because, my father has no business driving out all the way to the airport, struggle to find our terminal & struggle even more to find a parking spot for us.” I replied as we fastened our seat belts. “Ok, well fair enough.” she nodded “How far is this park anyway?” she asked. “About 10-15 minutes.” I answered. She groaned like the brat she is as we drove off. 

We were riding down the interstate, Mackenzie was checking her makeup and hair in my visor mirror as we were blasting [GoldLink](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dm-zeV_s3bfY&t=ZDcyYmUyZTFjYTg4ODg1YTU0MGZmODE5MWI2ZTIxMDYzOWUwZjM1OSw5cE5jalBxdA%3D%3D&b=t%3As-KbMgr1tn7YmPd5hRdalQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbartierbakarimobisson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181240399168%2Fi-am-king-killmonger-ch-3-oakland-is-proud&m=1). “So.” she began. “Are you meeting his kid too?” Mackenzie adjusted herself with one leg on the seat. “Who’s kid?” I mindlessly replied. “Erik’s, who else?” she looked at me. “Uhh, yeah. I actually spoke with her last night while me & Erik were talking.” I replied about to get off our exit. “Shut up! No you did not!” she smiled wide almost cracking up. 

“Yeah, and she’s more of a woman than either one of us can handle.” I lightly chuckled. “What did she say?” she asked. “She told me that it was past her Daddy’s bedtime and that I needed to wrap it up basically.” Mackenzie laughed out loud. “OMG! That’s wicked, but adorable. I can’t wait to see her in action and meet Erik.” she leaned back in her seat. “Man, this A/C is crisp. I should’ve brought a light sweater.” she rubbed her bare arms.

“I could lower it sis if you want.” I adjusted the temp of the A/C. “Is that better?” I asked. “I’ll let you know when I thaw out.” she shivered. “When we get out, you’ll thaw out real quick.” we both laughed. We pulled up to the [park](http://bartierbakarimobisson.tumblr.com/post/173845478358/thehighpriestofreverseracism-shehateme) and shit was JUMPING! There was already a whole bunch of people already there of all ages and food was already set on at least 4 different grills.

“My goodness is all of California invited to this shindig of what?” Mack was shocked. “Mackenzie?” I gripped the steering wheel. “Yeah?” she looked over. “Don’t you _ever_ say shindig in front of black people please? I’m not trying to get dragged out here cause of you.” I laughed out loud. She rolled her eyes. “Whatever Adonia.” her accent dragged out my name.

We found parking in the shade after about 15-20 minutes and we got out and then a guy who looks just like Erik approached us.”I thought you said Erik had dreads?” Mackenzie looked at me confused. I looked at her just as confused. “He.. does.” I responded. “Hey ladies, my name is Donnie. I’m Erik’s brother, he told me to look out for y’all until he gets here.” he replied with a warm smile. “Oh, you look just like him.” Mackenzie replied.

He scoffed as we were walking with him. “That nigga look like _me_ , whatchu mean girl?” he smirked. “Y’know, you look really familiar.” Mackenzie furrowed her brow. “Do I now?” he smirked. “Aren’t you like an athlete or something?” she asked. “Uhh, yeah you can say that.” he replied as we walked up to the line to get food. “Y’all hungry?” he asked then Mackenzie’s jaw drop wide open.

“YOU’RE ADONIS BLOODY CREED!” she exclaimed eyes wide opened. “That I am beautiful, took you long enough.” he chuckled. “Who?!” I asked curiously. “You got to be shitting me Adonia, he’s only the heavyweight boxing champion of the bloody world!” Mackenzie scoffed at me. He chuckled. “Not yet, but I’m getting there.” he put his shades on.

“Since when do you like boxing?!” I interrogated. “Since a child when my father would watch fights on the telly.” she replied. “Oh that’s wassup, so y’all can get some food here. And Erik texted me saying to look out for y’all before he gets here. You must be…” “Adonia.” I replied shaking his hand. “Yes I’ve heard all about you and what’s you’re name?” “Mackenzie, and personally you should’ve won against Ricky Colan. He isn’t shit!” Kenz replied.

Adonis started cheesing at Mackenzie “I’m glad I got a fan out here.” he gently grazed her arm. “I know Erik is psyched you all can make it out today.” “I heard this happens every year right?” I asked. “Yeah, it’s a big deal out here.” Adonis nodded. “I glad to see my bro put so much positivity into the community.” he continued. “Wait, he organised all of this?!” Mackenzie butt in. “Well, not by himself. He funds it, I co-fund it too.” Adonis turned his head and see some guy with a group of shifty looking men signaling him to come over.

Adonis bit his lip as he looked back at us. “Uhh, I got some business to handle quick and I’ll be right back. Don’t either one of you move, ok?” He smiled and walked over to the other side and dapped up the man in a black & red snapback. My focus remained on them talking and their body language. Then I felt a tap on my side. “Stop it.” Mackenzie scolded in a low tone. “What did I do?” I asked. “You are not doing this here.” she continued.

“We are here to have a good time and eat some good ass high caloric value food. You’re not going to fuck this up today.” she side eyed me. “Ok, ok.” I groaned. We got our food & they had everything from Fried turkey wings, sweet potatoes and collard greens to jerk chicken and oxtails to some Mediterranean food. Me & Mackenzie pretty much got everything they had.

It wasn’t long before Adonis rejoined us as we sat down on an empty bench. “Damn, I see y’all both took the whole menu.” he chuckled with his shades on. “I have a question for you Adonis.” I looked up at him. Mackenzie looking at me to see what I’m going to say. “Did you ever go to Oakland Unity High School?” I asked.

“Nah, I’m from LA. We both had the same father, but different mother’s. I had no clue who he was until two years ago when we literally bumped into each other in Philly.” we all laughed. “I bet that was a total shocker, you both look exactly alike.” Mackenzie added. “Yeah, it did trip me up a bit. But we’ve been tight ever since.” he licked his lips.

I looked into the crowd and I saw Erik walking across the open field with his daughter who is walking  with Snickerdoodle on a hot pink leash and Erik had some bags in his hands. “Oh here he comes now.” Adonis looked up. Erik had a huge infectious smile on face, I couldn’t help but mirror. 

Mackenzie tilted her shades down to look at the man walking towards us. “That’s him eh?” she asked. “Yes, yes it is.” I kept my same expression as did she. Adonis got up and dapped his brother and lifted up a giggling Alika and took the leash in his hand as he returned to us.

“I’m glad that you made it!” he glowed while moving his dreads to the side and lowered himself over to hug me. His muscles flexed and aligned themselves onto my curves and his calloused, yet soft hands rubbed on my bare back felt so warm. We almost got lost in each other’s embrace until I heard: 

“Are you done?!” Alika looked at us disgusted as Mack & Donnie laughed looking at us. Erik cleared his throat, “Um yeah, thanks for coming. How are you? How was your flight?” he rubbed my arms up & down. “Both of you.” he looked at Mack smiling. “Glad to be here.” she responded, attempting to hide either her lust or laughter, I’m not even sure she knew.

“Put me down Uncle Donnie.” Alika said fixing her eyes on me like I stole something. Adonis put Alika down to pick up Snickerdoodle who growled, but gave in at the same time. “I have questions for you.” Alika walked up and looked up at me. Erik gave her a stern look, but I bent down at her level. “Ok, shoot.” I smiled.

“Do you like my Dad?” she boldly asked. “Yes, yes I do.” I looked up at him smiling. “We were friends in High School and I haven’t seen him in a long time. I actually missed him.” I gently brushed her loose twist from her face. I was shocked she allowed me to do so. Probably had a through “behave” convo with Erik.

“Did he tell you about what happened to my mommy?” she asked. I sighed. “Yes he did and he told me how much he loved you and that you remind him of her everyday.” I smiled. She finally smiled back at me. “Do you think you’d give me a baby brother or sister?” “ALIKA!” Erik scolded as Donnie and Mackenzie laughed obnoxiously loud.

“What Dad? I like her and she’s very pretty.” she shrugged at Erik. Our faces grew warm as we smiled from his daughter’s approval of us together. The thought never even went through my mind, but it obviously was on hers. “Thank you, pretty girl.” I giggled. “I’m so sorry Adonia, I told you she’s too grown for her own good.” he nervously chuckled shooing her away to Donnie. 

“How rude of me, hi [my name is Erik](http://bartierbakarimobisson.tumblr.com/post/173422899813/my-name-is-erik-pilot).” he reached out for Mackenzie’s hand. “So you’re the mysterious bloke that had my friend miss all my calls, can’t say I blame her.” she smirked as she shook his hand. “Uh, Mackenzie, why don’t you and Donnie take Alika and Snickerdoodle to the playground.” Mack nodded as she rolled her eyes.

“Okayyyyy Adonia. Don’t give Alika any siblings while we’re gone.” Donnie almost spat out his drink as he busted out laughing as they all walked away. Erik was laughing too, but fixed his face when I glared at him. “Walk and talk with me.” he smirked. I nodded and we headed off in the opposite direction.

“What’s in the bags?” I asked him. “Oh yeah, that’s right! I got this for you.” Erik handed me what looked like a [purse](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F0775%2F7363%2Fproducts%2F1_Listing_30478caf-4b0c-43ea-91fa-c8285147f31a.jpg%3Fv%3D1517077484&t=ODQwN2UyMzU5NDgyNWJiMzAwYmIzZWMzNTBiMDRlNGY5ZTljNmQ5ZCw5cE5jalBxdA%3D%3D&b=t%3As-KbMgr1tn7YmPd5hRdalQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbartierbakarimobisson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181240399168%2Fi-am-king-killmonger-ch-3-oakland-is-proud&m=1). “How did you know I love red & black?!” I exclaimed. “I still remembered how your class president banners were black & red, your suits for the high school debates were black & red, and even that ugly ass dress you wore to prom that looked cute on you was black & red.”

We both laughed. “Oh God, that dress was ugly as shit.” I giggled. I felt on the material and saw the gold writing of “HERMES” on the bag. “Wait?! Erik, no. I cant take this! You know how much this costs?! No way! ” I pushed the purse towards him and he pushed it back hard in my arms. 

“I know damn well how much it costs and this is yours! I’m not gon take no for an answer lil girl.” He narrowed his deep brown eyes into mine. “You must think I’m your daughter the way you talking to me.” I raised an eyebrow. “Well you the one that started calling me Daddy and shit.” he breathed into my face, not realizing we are face to face now.

“Look inside.” he bit his lip, swiftly looking me up & down. I furrowed my predominant brow. I opened up the purse, ruffled through the wrapping paper & pulled out a [Black sequin dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fvaldrinsahiti.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F05%2F23-3.jpg&t=ZThlZWI4ZWYzMDA2ZmEzZGJmYzRhZDZlOWMyZTUxNTg1ODhlNzcxMCwzNDZlZGY1NjEzZWZkZGRjMjE4NzJkYTM4ZDllMWQ3MGYyYzA0Mzcx). “Oh my God, this is _beautiful_.” I replied in shock and awe of the gorgeous dress. “I want you to wear this tonight when we go out.” I softly spoke caressing my cheek.

“T-Tonight?” I stammered. “Oh no Erik, I can’t I got a flight tonight and work in the morning.” I shook my head. “Well, you either gon quit your job or call for another day off…maybe the rest of the week. I ain’t letting you go that easily, not again.” he stroked my cheek.

“E-Erik..” I trailed off, getting lost in his amber brown orbs and him touching me the way he was is of no help in regaining my composure. Neither is the growing wetness my body was fighting my mind for. “I need you here Adonia, at least for one night. Don’t make a Nigga beg out her now.” he warmly smiled.

I was going to lean in for a kiss then a voice belted out, “YO ERIK!” We both broke our trance and looked over to see this slightly taller very light skinned man heading towards us. “Oh shit!” Erik replied. “Aye man, how you been? I thought you’d never leave Africa bruh!” They dapped each other up.

“Yeah man, the motherland is so beautiful bro. You gotta take the little one with you one day man, she’ll love it. But how you been?” he replied. “I’ve been good brother, just been a lil busy y’know. Hanging out and bullshittin.” They both got to laughing. And as much as I love seeing the warmness of their interaction, I didn’t fly all the way out here to be ignored by some redheaded nigga.

“Ahem.” I loudly cleared my throat. Erik’s friend looked at looked at me over Erik. “Oh shit, my fault sweetheart. My name is-” “His name is Malcalazani * _Click Click_ * Ungali * _Click Click_ * Worgonli Mobisson.” Erik cut in being an ass. His friend side eyed Erik as he furrowed his brow.

“Imma fuck you up one day Stevens.” he snorted, smiling as he shook his head. “My name is Jidenna Mobission.” he held out his hand. I shook his hand and then took it back when he saw Erik was ice grilling him. “Oh my bad.” he nervously chuckled.

“So what’s your name?” he asked. “My name is Adonia, nice to meet you.” I smiled. “I didn’t know you have a girl now E? Why you ain’t say nothing?” “O-oh no, well we’re n-not…” we were both stammering over each other. Jidenna raised an eyebrow. “Ohhhhhh kay.” he jokingly replied.

“She’s a good friend from High school.” Erik continued. “Oh aight, that’s cool. You from out here Adonia?” he asked stroking his full beard. “I was born & raised East Oakland like Erik, but I live in L.A. now.” “Oh word? That’s wassup.” “So where are you from?” I asked.

Jidenna scratched the back of his head. “Well that’s a complicated answer, cause I’m from a lot of places to be honest.” “Enlighten me.” I tipped my shades low looking into his light amber brown eyes. That boy was so high yellow, I could actually see him blush red. Erik still standing there like a leopard ready to pounce if he even _senses_ Jidenna about to say anything outta pocket. 

“Well, I was born in Wisconsin, raised for the first six years of my life Nigeria, then there was Boston, then I went to college in East Palo Alto, linked up with Erik in Oakland, then I was back & forth from Brooklyn, NY to Atlanta for a bit. Now I’m living my best life in L.A.” “Oh, so you’re in L.A. too?” I responded. “Yeah, for the time being.” he beamed.

Erik was having a terrible time concealing his jealousy with my focus on getting to know Jidenna. I was kinda cute to see him get uneasy, but I had no interest in him otherwise. He’s a very handsome man, but something abut him isn’t sitting right with me and I leaned closer to Erik as he spoke to put my friend as ease.

“Yeah, I’m on business here then I’m back in Brooklyn. But it was nice meet you Adonia. Aye Erik, you know where Donnie at?” He looked at Erik. “Uh yeah, he’s at the playground with Alika & Adonia’s friend.” he replied. “Oh she got a friend? Figures, fine girls like you don’t ever go nowhere alone.” he chuckled as he bit his bottom lip. Erik narrowed his eyes again.

“Goodbye Denna.” Erik flatly replied. Jidenna nodded and walked away laughing. “You okay Er-” “Don’t stay around that nigga aight?” Erik looked me in my eyes, his mood grew dark enough to cause three days of darkness easily. “O-okay?” I didn’t mean for it to should like a question, I was caught off guard by Erik’s sudden change in mood.

“I mean it Adonia.” he kept the same dark tone. I just nodded at him as he looked away gritting his teeth. “Is there anything else you want to tell me?” I asked, nervous at his possible answer. “ Look in the bag again.” he pointed at my new purse. “Alright? Another surprise for me eh?” I joked to help lighten his mood.

He smiled back at me as I dig in the purse, I pulled out a [mini Chanel purse](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.worldsbest.com%2Ffashion%2F1507321909%2Fchanel-bronze-quilted-caviar-rectangular-mini-classic-flap-bag&t=MzQ4NTlhMDc5OTNkNTc1MTU5YmMwOWRhOTgzMTNlYWU3ZGY4NGIxZSw5cE5jalBxdA%3D%3D&b=t%3As-KbMgr1tn7YmPd5hRdalQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbartierbakarimobisson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181240399168%2Fi-am-king-killmonger-ch-3-oakland-is-proud&m=1). “Another purse for me?” I looked up at him. “This is actually for Mackenzie, you both need to look y’all best for tonight. So you better call off another day.” he winked and gently tugged at his bottom lip. “I’m glad I got it, you’re friend seems type boogie; but she’s dope or at least my bro think so.

My face kind of contorted as we were walking again. “What makes you think that?” “How could you not tell, he spent more time talking to her than you.” I scoffed. “Probably cause she’s a fan of his.” I shrugged. “You think I don’t know my own brother?” Erik put his hand on his chest playfully. We both shared a laugh.

“Daddy. daddy!” Alika was running into her father’s arms & he lifted her up and playfully shook her. “What do you waaaaaant?” they both giggled as he kissed her cheek and hugged her. I smiled at how much he loved his little girl. “Snickerdoodle peed on Mackenzie.” she giggled. “Forreal?” his smile dropped.

“Yes, she’s for real and it was bloody awful!” Mackenzie cut in as Adonis was busting out laughing like a child. He was holding Snickerdoodle that could give two fucks about Mack’s feelings. “It was awesome bro.” he continued to laugh. “You’re an arsehole Adonis and so is this… rat faced mutt!” she snarled at the dog who growled back.

“Shh, shh, shh…” Adonis tried to soothe the pet. “Be nice Snickers.” trying to sober up from laughter. Alika was still laughing at my friend’s misfortune. “And you you lil monster..” she ticked her in Erik’s arms as he started to laugh. “She let him do it.” she crossed her arms. Erik frowned at his daughter. “Is this true?” he raised an eyebrow.

Alika started to pout then responded. “Doggies need to pee.” Adonis started snickering. “Doggies need to pee.” he pouted his face and looked at Mackenzie. Kenz rolled her eyes. “You all suck!” she furrowed her brown. Well.. at least you;re shoes are patent leather, it’ll wipe right off.” I snorted. “Adonia! You’re not helping!” she was pouting with her arms still crossed.

“C’mon beautiful, don’t be like that!” Adonis playfully nudged her & making faces till she laughed. “There you go!” he smiled at her. “Ay E, did you tell them about the party tonight?” Adonis looked at Erik & I. “I thought _this_ was the party?” Mackenzie looked around. “Nah, this is for the community. I’m having a private house party at my crib tonight.” Erik responded.

“Yeah and Erik just told me about it a few minutes ago.” I added. “We’re going right?” Mackenzie looked at me as if the answer was already yes. “Mackenzie we didn’t plan to stay past today and you know that. We have work in the morning.” “Asking for another day off won’t kill you _miss secretary_.” she switched up her tone.

I could kill Mackenzie’s ass for that shit, I don’t need to be exposed like this… not now. “Fine, _fine_ …” I gave in. “I’ll call out and reschedule our flight. You’re lucky I got insurance on these shits.” I rolled my eyes. I walked off to call Chief Rodgers, I changed his name to “Pizza Spot” just in case anyone peeped at my phone while I was here.

“This is Rodgers.” Chief replied. “Hey Steve, It’s Adonia.” “Hey Adonia, how’s vacation?” he replied. “It’s good, but I need a favor… two actually.” I looked around to see if anyone was within earshot of me. The coast looked clear as I continued. “I need you to look up two names for me first.” “Sure, go ahead.” 

“Erik Stevens & Jidenna Mobisson, I need Rex to run a full b/c.” I continued. “You got it, but it’ll take 24-48 hours.” “That’s fine & I need two more days off please?” “Is everything ok Adonia?” “Oh yes, everything’s fine! I just wanted to spend more time with my father, he hasn’t seen me in two years.” I half-way lied.

“Well you are the hardest working officer here, you deserve some time off. Take it easy & don’t forget about the Killmonger case.” he safely warned. “You got it.” Adonia nodded and quickly nodded her head. She turned around to see Mackenzie admiring her new purse Erik reached in and handed to her.

“This is amazing!” she exclaimed. “It’s done.” I cut in. “Aight bet. So now you deffo coming to my party!” Erik smirked, almost maliciously. Mackenzie and I looked at him then each other, then we busted out laughing at him. Adonis wrapped his free arm around Mack. “This means you coming too right?” he gazed at Mackenzie, almost seducing her.

“Maybe… only if this purse goes with my dress.” she winked at him. “What size shoe you wear?” Adonis randomly asked. “Damn bro, I didn’t know you into feet?” We all cracked up as Adonis mocked Erik’s laugh. “Fuck you nigga.” he redirected to my friend. “A 37.” (Size 7)  Mackenzie replied. “Damn they make shoes that big?!” Erik belted. “No, you uncultured ass fuck boy… she talking European sizes.” Adonis spat at Erik, both him & Mack side eyeing him . 

“I know nigga, shit.” Erik shrugged. “I knew that.” he looked at me and I smile and nodded. “What are you getting me?” she asked matching his low, suggestive tone. “Depends? What color dress you wearing?” “Sequined nude.” she whispered loud enough for me to hear. “Oh I got something dope for you then.” he winked then released her. “See you tonight yeah?” she pointed at both the boys as we were walking away.

“Yeah.” they both spoke in unison. Mack gave em a thumbs up & turned around crashing into Jidenna. I didn’t even noticed him being in our vicinity. “Oh my, I am so sorry sir.” Jidenna chuckled as he saw my petite friend return to an upright position. “You’re perfectly fine, gotta mind your surroundings at _all_ times baby doll.” He smiled widely at her. My friend froze at the sight of him then I gently grabbed her arm and walked her away from him and the crowd.

“Who was _that_?” she murmured. He looked at us once more as he made his way. “That’s Erik’s friend, we’ve got to go if we’re gonna get ready in time.” I reminded her. “Y-yeah, you’re right.” she snapped out of it & we got to the car. “Adonia?” Mackenzie face glued to the back tinted window. “There’s something in the backseat.” she looked concerned.

“Mackenzie…get away from the car.” I warned. “Mackenzie MOVE!” Adonia belted, pushing Mackenzie away from her father’s vehicle. Adonia swallowed hard when she backed up and opened the car door… nothing happened. She crept closer tapping the handle, gripping the 9mm she had in her purse. It was risky to bring her work gun here with all these people & Erik, but she was taking no chances.

Adonia ripped open the car door so fast, you could’ve sworn she ripped it off its hinges. she looks around before pulling out her gun & saw the words “[ _Balenciaga_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftheboyandthebag.files.wordpress.com%2F2017%2F09%2Fbalenciaga-logo-large-shopping-tote-bag-2.png&t=MjMzNWZjMWNmMjEzYTdkMjNmZjkyN2U0OTA2N2RmNmY4NTIxZTg4Myw5cE5jalBxdA%3D%3D&b=t%3As-KbMgr1tn7YmPd5hRdalQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbartierbakarimobisson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181240399168%2Fi-am-king-killmonger-ch-3-oakland-is-proud&m=1)” on the black leather bag. She raised an eyebrow & saw something glimmering inside. She hid her gun in her original purse & pulled out A [sequin black purse](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tradesy.com%2Fi%2Fchanel-clutch-black-sequin-clutch%2F20653631%2F%3Futm_source%3Dgpl%26utm_medium%3Dcpc%26utm_campaign%3DShopping%2520-%2520Bags%2520-%2520Chanel%2520-%2520FTB%26utm_content%3Dclutches%26utm_term%3D%26gclid%3DEAIaIQobChMIwInbksC62wIVxZCfCh2rAAGVEAQYBCABEgKYJvD_BwE&t=MGU2Y2VmNDUwOGFkZWYwMWMwMTNmN2MxNjIyZWI4Zjg2ODQ5Y2Q3Niw5cE5jalBxdA%3D%3D&b=t%3As-KbMgr1tn7YmPd5hRdalQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbartierbakarimobisson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181240399168%2Fi-am-king-killmonger-ch-3-oakland-is-proud&m=1) and underneath that Adonia pulled out a pair of matching [black sequin over the knee boots](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.neimanmarcus.com%2FBalenciaga-Sequined-Knife-Over-The-Knee-Boot%2Fprod210400022%2Fp.prod%3Fecid%3DNMCS__GooglePLA%26utm_source%3Dgoogle_shopping%26adpos%3D1o1%26scid%3Dscplpsku178720162%26sc_intid%3Dsku178720162%26gclid%3DCjwKCAjwo87YBRBgEiwAI1LkqU17d2bCuZ4zKBHjOtaDfZrWKKtE9e0qwscn6W6tABVu1bFSVPo11hoC4_QQAvD_BwE&t=NzMwNGRmMWNiMzczYzZjNzBiMzc3YTUyZDY2YzhiMTgwNGUzNzVkOSw5cE5jalBxdA%3D%3D&b=t%3As-KbMgr1tn7YmPd5hRdalQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbartierbakarimobisson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181240399168%2Fi-am-king-killmonger-ch-3-oakland-is-proud&m=1).

A confused look fell over both of the girls. Adonia turned around and asked Mackenzie “Is this yours?” Mackenzie shook her head. Adonia looked at the tag for the shoe size “39.5″ (Size 9 ½) she read out loud. “39.5?” Doni, that’s your shoe size.” Mackenzie walked over Adonia, motioning her to step aside to view the shoes. 

“Adonia, these shoes don’t come out till August… we’re in May.” she replied shocked. Adonia shrugged, she wasn’t into fashion & labels like Mack. “This is real Balenciaga Adonia!” Mackenzie’s eyes grew wide. She then saw a note in the shoebox & pulled it out. “For Adonia” was written in cursive. Mack gave it to Adonia who opened it with Mackenzie in unauthorized attendance.

“ _Adonia, I hope I didn’t scare you with dropping this in the car._ ” Adonia rolled her eyes at the writer’s callous notion to leave unidentified bags anywhere after 9/11. “ _I was still waiting on these to come through for you. So if you’re reading this, I got it just in time. I want you wear these with the outfit I got you. You & your friend are my guests of honor at my party tonight._” 

I smiled realizing this was Erik’s doing. “ _I want you both to look your very best. I’m glad you’re staying at least for another day, get dressed in my outfit and I’ll see you tonight. I’ll text you around 6 for the address. I’m glad I ran into your beautiful self again. Imma text you the address around 6pm. I’ll see you both soon, Erik._ ”

Adonia looked up from the note to see Mackenzie digging through the leather bag. “MACKENZIE!” Adonia shouted. “What? I want to see if he bought me more stuff too dammit!” she put the bag down and both ladies entered the car & drove home. “Ladies, how was the cookout?” my father asked. “It was fun, your daughter might have a new boo.” my best friend teased.

“No I don’t!” I protested. “Oh yeah?” my father sound intrigued. “Is it that young man with the little girl I met the other day?” he asked. “Yes.” “No!” Mackenzie & I contradicted answers. “Well, I don’t have friends that buy me $4,000 boots that are even on the market yet as well as a $31,000 purse.” I was trying to shush Mackzie. “WHAT?!” my father exclaimed. “Where does he get this money from?!” my father’s face grew concerned.

“He owns several businesses & a pharmaceutical company.” Mackenzie interjected. “Umm, can I answer my own father please?” I shook my head at her as I palmed my face. “Oh, that reminds me… Mackenzie you have a package.” my father grabbed a [black leather case](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftheluxebeautyblog.files.wordpress.com%2F2012%2F11%2Fjimmy-choo-shoe-case.jpg&t=ZmRjODUyMjdiZjE4Njg5YzNiMjgwMGUzOWQ5ODJlODNhMTA4MDBmYiw5cE5jalBxdA%3D%3D&b=t%3As-KbMgr1tn7YmPd5hRdalQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbartierbakarimobisson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181240399168%2Fi-am-king-killmonger-ch-3-oakland-is-proud&m=1) with the words “Jimmy Choo” on it. Mackenzie’s face grew wide as she stepped forward.

We all stood around her as she opened the case and pulled out the [shiny nude colored heels](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.24sevres.com%2Fen-us%2Fcarrie-100-sandals-jimmy-choo_Y2TL3%3Fcolor%3Dballet-pink%26lgw_code%3D4181-Y2TL3RGLSI410%26gclid%3DCjwKCAjwo87YBRBgEiwAI1LkqZYifvUGk3JM13lF6ZmST_fEoGKG93q_5FZQCdT36hWs-TtdpjPRvBoCrb0QAvD_BwE&t=ZmMwY2E3YmRhNGY5YjY3YTkxOTI5MTE1ZmRmYmQyZWQxZjA1NTAzZSw5cE5jalBxdA%3D%3D&b=t%3As-KbMgr1tn7YmPd5hRdalQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbartierbakarimobisson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181240399168%2Fi-am-king-killmonger-ch-3-oakland-is-proud&m=1) they dazzled in front of all three of us like we discovered an untouched diamond mine. “Oh. my. GOD!” Mackenzie exclaimed nearly squealing. “Who? What? Why?” she looked down to see her name on a card.

She turned it around to see a written note. “ _To my Brixton beauty, I expect to see these on your feet as you walk my way tonight. It’s only right I get you shoes that match your personality. Can’t wait to see you again at my brother’s crib, Adonis.”_

“He is so… amazing!” Mackenzie happily sighed. “I guess _you_ have a new boo now.” I teased _._ “Well-I.. I don’t know. I mean, we had a great conversation at the park. But I-” Mackenzie’s face grew red, unable to make a coherent sentence. I laughed at her as I playfully hit her. “Let’s go get dressed for this party, _Creed_.” she rolled her eyes at me as we ran upstairs. Not even realizing my Dad left the convo long time ago. _  
_


End file.
